1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a wireless communication technology field, and more particularly to a method and device for detecting a primary synchronization signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Long-Term Evolution (LTE) wireless communication systems, featuring a fast transmission rate, high spectra utilization efficiency and simple receivers, are regarded as a next-generation mainstream communication technology. In an LTE system, when a receiving terminal moves from a coverage range of one base station to a coverage range of another base station, the receiving terminal may implement hand-over/hand-off between the base stations through detecting primary synchronization signals transmitted from different base stations.
In an LTE system, the primary synchronization signal occurs in repetition every 5 ms. That is, the primary synchronization signal occurs in every half frame in 10 ms LTE frames.
To detect the primary synchronization signal, computations including correlation calculation, frequency offset elimination calculation and calculation for received signal strength indicators (RSSIs) need to be performed on data of wireless frames received by an antenna of the receiving terminal. Such computations involve immense amounts of addition, multiplication and division, and such colossal amounts of computations easily lead to a delay in the time point at which the primary synchronization signal is detected. Thus, the hand-over/hand-off between base stations cannot be timely implemented, and users may experience such performance degradation.
Therefore, there is a need for a solution that timely detects the primary synchronization signal and realizes a smooth hand-over/hand-off between base stations without a user noticing the hand-over/hand-off.